The Joker and the Thief of the Night
by gracepat1098
Summary: He can't do it all alone...
1. Chapter 1

In the Beginning…

Foxe's Night Club was a pretty happening place every weekend night from the hours of 10 'til 2. One of the few places left in Gothum untouched by the mob, a wide variety of entertainment could be perused. From peep shows to exotic dancers, drinks to drugs, everything a complete _scoundrel _would find fun was here. Though on second thought, he supposed he aught to put himself in the category of scoundrel, and there were some definite perks of joy left out of this joint. For example, he'd much prefer a more chaotic atmosphere. It wasn't as if the vibrating base and flashing blue lights weren't a bit overwhelming (then again _nothing_ overwhelmed him), but with the happily slapped young people dancing through the crowd, rubbing against strangers and letting go of the woes of the day, he noticed there was something missing in the air….

_Fear. _Oh, the sweet smell of chemical reactions when humans begin to feel in _danger_. He growled in spite of himself at the thought. An older looking man was getting a lap dance next to him, onlookers ogling the stripper's curvy body as it slithered around the entranced man's lap. His hand went instinctually to his pocket, fingers clasping around the knife's cold handle. But no, not now. He had to ignore them. All of them. For he was only here for her, and for her he must wait. Where was she anyways? Ripping a damn hippy bong probably. Payne had been _the_ leading dealer in the city. The mob had always tried to get him under their wing but somehow he stayed clean of them until the end. They always catch up in the end. Except to _him_ of course. Drove the mob mad too. After an experimental drug gone bad the mob had gotten from Scarecrow, all of their credibility was lost. Payne had no competition for his customers. Until he got popped off.

He got up and pulled off his floor length trench coat; it was time to unmask himself to the night. Straitening his cuffs and then smoothing down his hair, Joker walked up to one of the tough looking security guards in the corner of the room. "Hey sugar cakes how's it goin' tonight?" The man crossed his arms, bulging out his biceps and stepped menacingly close to Joker, who didn't miss a beat. "I was wondering if you could direct me in the direction of a path that would lead me directly to Ms. Payne?" The man slowly reached down a large hand and grabbed Joker's shirt collar, wrinkling it.

"You need help finding the circus, freak?" His spittle flew in Joker's face, staining his usual makeup. He cocked his head to the side as the man continued to glower, and let a smile spread across his face, blood beginning to boil.

"Freak, uhm…no, no, I am NOT a freak I just uh…." Joker produced the switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open, while at the same time reached an arm around the guard's thick neck and brought him down into a headlock, shoving the blade in his face. "I just wanted to be directed to Payne. Now, either YOU can show me where Payne is, or I can show you. You're choice sugar cakes." He pressed the point of the blade into the man's soft cheek, producing a scream. It slid in easily enough, but he didn't let the knife sink through the skin completely (then he'd never get an answer from this stupid worthless inconceivable piece of).

Joker let go of the man, who fell for a second. Whimpering and holding his face, he pointed, his finger stained beautifully with delicious crimson. Joker followed the direction of his gestured and felt his grin widen. There she was, across the dance floor. Her luscious shoulder blade length red hair fell forward as she took a hit from a glass bong. Payne's daughter was too predictable.

"Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Glass

Holly sucked in as the glass bowl lit up, pulling against the water in the bong. When the chamber was filled with white she pulled out the bowl, breathing in the smoke. She saw him from across the room, harassing the security of her father's club. Of _her_ club really, now that he was gone. She saw him draw blood. She saw his face paint, disgustingly red smile drawn sloppily up to his cheek bones. And she knew. He was coming for her, and he wanted a deal. The bleeding man pointed in her direction. _Bad idea bud. _ "Chess!" She shouted over the music. The hulking man standing by Holly leaned in. "Whose that guy over there?" And instead of pointing to Joker, she pointed to her security, slumped against the wall holding his poor face.

Chess squinted and then, "Hank." She nodded. He should've known better than to sell out her location. He was only doing it for his safety, she knew, but he was _her _security, getting paid ten an hour for _her _safety, and she did not tolerate disloyalty.

"Take him out back." Chess nodded, not lifting an eye brow. He was good at taking orders without questions. She liked that.

Now her attention was back to the Joker, and she couldn't help suppress the giggling when it bubbled up. He had the unfortunate task of crossing the dance floor to get to her, and he for one did not look like a dancer.

After much shuffling, glowering, and occasional bighting, Joker made it to his destination. The docile little thing was ripping more bong, completely ignoring his presence, though _knew _she had been watching. It was quite funny. No one seemed to notice his existence _before_. But _after _the…incident…they couldn't keep their eyes off of him. _Is it my charming good looks? _"hahaHAHAHA!" He burst out in spite of himself, slapping his knee. _Always the comedian. Now, back to business. _Holy looked up at him and blew stale smoke in his face. _Why hello there Red, you seem to be doing well. I'd just… you idiot. _Upon realizing the conversation he was having was all in his head, Joker tried again. "Why hello there Red! Seem to be doin well." She looked up at him, and there was something in her eyes he couldn't place. Sure she looked annoyed but there was something...else. He made a mental note to look into it later. _HAH! Mental…._

"The answer is no, clown." She cut in, leaving his unformed words on the tip of his tong.

His eye brows disappeared into his hairline. "Now how could ya know what I was gonna ask before I said it?" He said mockingly.

She set aside the bong. "Because I know how you operate. I'm not handing over my dad's business to you, I'm not cutting you in on it." She smirked up at him as a frown began to form on his face. "I'm not lacing my drugs, I'm not cutting back on sales. I'm NOT scheming with you."

Joker reached for the bong next to her, smashed it against the wall and held a sharp dagger length shard of glass to her neck. Her pretty snow white neck, which would look so much more beautiful with a little _red _to accent it. "How about revenge, you didn't mention that now." He snarled. Surprisingly at first she didn't look that intimidated. More pissed off about the broken bong. He leaned in, pressing the scared painted side of his face against her cheek. "We both know who took care of your parents, Dolly." He breathed in her ear.

Suddenly Joker felt someone from behind grab him and he was pulled off of his feet. "You must be some kinda stupid for pullin that shit in here, clown."

"NO, no, I'm just CRAZY." He assured the man, grinning widely. Holly's chestnut eyes were wide with what he had just said to her moment before. And he liked that look. He really did. "HAHAHA!"


End file.
